Forever Alone
by ArtsyA
Summary: What would you do if you lost everyone close to you? Well... I ended up deep in the forest struggling to learn how to control new abilities that weren't even physically possible! Plus, when I finally felt ready to come back, I discovered that everyone thought I was dead! Will everything fall back into place? Or will I be forever alone?
1. What!

**Hi everybody! This is my very first fanfiction so please no harsh comments. Though I would appreciate it if you could tell me if you see some of my punctuation and spelling wrong. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

The school bell rang throughout the school telling everybody classes were over. _"Yes!"_ I thought. _"Now I can go to the dojo!"_

I threw my skateboard down on the pavement and rode several blocks to the strip mall down the road. I skidded to a halt in front of the dojo, The Raging Rhino's. I had joined over a year ago and they still aren't over the fact that my grandfather was the sensei of Bobby Wasabi. Ya, our dojo isn't named after him, but common! He was a famous movie star!

I picked up my skateboard and ran inside. I opened my locker and put my skateboard and helmet inside I snatched my gi and ran to the men's locker room.

"Hi Alex! Hi Dan!" I said changing into my gi. "Hi Jack!" they answered in unison.

_"Typical twins" _I thought._ "Almost everything about them are alike!"_

I finished tying my black belt around my waist and ran out into the training room again. I saw my sensei and asked, "Hi Troy. What are we working on today?"

He answered, "I think that you are ready for the 540 roundhouse kick. This is a very extreme move, so we're going to take it nice and slow."

"What? So you don't trust me?" I countered with a cocky grin.

Troy stroked an imaginary beard and said sarcastically, "Ummmm... no."

"Fine. I'll be careful." I promised.

"Good," he said.

I watched carefully as he showed me the move. He jumped and whipped his foot around in a wide arch, landing gracefully. I smirked, "I can do that."

Troy challenged, "Ok. Show me."

I jumped and did an exact replica of what he had done, except for the ending. While I was landing I tripped over the mat and stumbled back a few steps. When I had regained my composure I looked back up at my sensei who looked, proud?

He praised, "That was great!" I wish I'd done that well on my first try!"

I disagreed, "What?!I did awful! I should have done better."

Troy shook his head and sighed,"Jack. Stop beating yourself up! You did great!"

He then showed me a few minor things that I had messed up and commanded, "Now try again. Just do it farther away from the edge of the mat."

I obeyed and tried again, doing it perfectly. I smiled and did it again, and again, and again, until Troy said it was time for sparring.

The rest of Troy's students walked over to us. Besides me there was Alex, Dan, and Rose. Troy said, "Okay... Dan, you spar with Alex, and Jack, you go with Rose.

Rose, the only girl, yelled, "Finally, some competition!"

I teased, "Yup, for you."

She punched me hard in the arm and said, "No way am I gonna let you win this time!"

We sparred for several minutes until I tried my new trick on her. I hit her smack on the shoulder and she fell down, hard, on the mat. Rose stood up slowly and groaned, "Good job. I didn't expect you to do that."

I smirked and looked around the dojo. Alex and Dan were already done sparring and Alex, yet again, was the winner. Troy yelled, " Ok everybody. Practice is over! I would advise you to get a good nights sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday and I need you all here bright and early!"

After hearing this we all scattered to the locker rooms. I looked at my watch, it read 6:07. _"Wow," _I thought. _"I've been here for over three hours! I've got to get home!"_

I finished changing out of my gi. Then I folded it up and put it inside my locker, grabbing my skateboard and helmet on the way out.

I dropped my skateboard onto the sidewalk, stepped on, and rode home. When I reached my driveway, I picked my skateboard up off the pavement and walked into my house. My house was perfect size for my family. We had three bedrooms, three bathrooms, one office, one kitchen, one dining room, one living room, one sunroom, and the garage. I yelled, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I dropped my skateboard and helmet in my closet and sat on the bed. I thought, _"Nothing can get better than this. I have wonderful parents, an adorable little sister, perfect friends, and a beautiful house. I even have a nice neighborhood for goodness sakes!"_

After sitting in my room for several minutes, my Mom called, "Jack! Nora! Time for Dinner!"

I walked down the stairs and into the dining room. I sat down at the table and glanced at my plate, it was Nora's and my favorite, Chicken Alfredo. My mom asked, "So Jack? How was school?"

I answered, "It was good. We had a pop quiz in science but it wasn't very hard."

My Mom said, "Good, I'm glad you had a great day."

I could tell that my parents were nervous about something, but I couldn't figure out what. So I asked, "What are you guys nervous about?"

My Dad sighed, "Son, my job is moving. Unless we move too, I will lose my job."

"What?! So what are we going to do?" I asked. Even though I already knew the answer. He answered, "We're moving."


	2. Goodbye

**Hi guys! I appreciate the positive reviews! I'll update as often as I can!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I sat in bed thinking about what I had heard at dinner. _"Wow,"_ I thought. _"I can't believe we're moving all the way to Seaford,_ California!_ I wish we could stay here in New York."_

I sighed, "Oh well. I need to get some sleep."

I shifted under the covers until I was comfortable. Then I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

9 hours later..._ Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Ahh!" I screamed and rolled off the bed with a huge THUNK. I groaned, "I hate when I do that."

My Mom, who just happens to wake up early every morning, yelled, "Everything alright up there!"

I lifted myself up off the floor and answered, "Yup! Everything's fine!"

I slammed my hand down on the still annoyingly beeping alarm clock and everything from last night came flooding back into my mind. I sat on my bed and muttered, "I better get to the dojo. I have to say bye to everyone."

I stood up and snatched an outfit out of my dresser. I laid it out on the bed. It was a plain gray-blue colored T-shirt with black jeans. I sighed, "Ok, now I just need to pick out a pair of shoes."

I looked in my closet and grabbed a pair of shoes from Doctor Kicks. _"These will work,"_ I thought.

I picked my cloths up off the bed and put them on the counter in my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and started the shower. Then I undressed and stepped in.

I showered for several minutes before I got out and put my clothes on. I brushed my hair and teeth before I ran out into my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I slipped on my shoes and tied the laces. Then I made my bed and folded my PJ's, putting them under my pillow.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. My Mom asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll eat later. I'm going to the Dojo to say bye." I muttered.

Not even waiting to hear her answer, I ran out the door. I didn't care that I forgot my skateboard, I just ran, and ran, and ran, until I burst into the Dojo. I sat down on a bench and waited for everyone else to show up. I thought, _"I'll just act like nothing's different. I won't tell them until I have to leave."_

Just then, Rose walked into the dojo. She sat down next to me and asked, "Hi Jack! How are you?"

"I'm doing good. How are you?" I replied and forced a cocky grin on my face.

Rose answered, "Good."

I stood up and walked over to my locker. I opened it, grabbed my gi, and ran into the men's locker room. I sighed, "I can't believe this is the last time I will ever be in this dojo."

Once I was finished changing, I ran back into the training room. I walked up to a punching dummy and started practicing. My mind started to drift of the what I had been told last night, and without even thinking about it I started punching harder, and harder, and harder, until I punched so hard my fist went straight though the dummy's chest. I ripped my hand from the hole and looked around the room, hoping nobody saw it. My eyes landed on Rose, Dan, Alex, and Troy with their mouths agape. _"Ooops,"_ I thought.

Troy stuttered, "H-How d-d-did you d-do that!"

I shrugged and answered, "I have no idea."

Troy, who was still rather shocked, said,"Well... the reason I called you all here early today is because I have a surprise."

"And?" Rose urged him on.

"We won a free trip to Hawaii!" he yelled.

Everyone except me started celebrating. Instead, I walked into the men's locker room and changed back into regular clothes. Then I folded my gi, walked over to my locker, and started taking everything out of it, putting them in my karate bag.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked. "You know you don't have to bring all your karate gear to Hawaii."

I answered, "I'm going on a different trip, and I'm not coming back."

Dan joked, "What. So your moving?"

"Ya, actually I am." I sighed.

Alex punched Dan in the shoulder and said, "Not cool Dan, not cool."

I finished packing my bag and looked around the dojo. I stood up and walked over to the exit, but before I left I looked back to see my friends watching me leave. I muttered, "Bye."


	3. On the Road

**Hi ****everyone!**** Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy: ****ice-skating, horseback riding, and choir! I'll try and update as often as I can but please don't judge me badly if it takes a while. I hope this chapter makes it up to you guys! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I changed the summary on this story, please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I walked into my house and slammed the door behind me, yelling, "Mom! I'm home!" I heard her voice answer from the kitchen, "Good. You're just in time for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," I muttered, thinking about what had just occurred at the dojo.

Without waiting for her response, I rushed up the stairs and into my room. I sat on the bed and thought, _"When are we leaving anyway? I hope we have a few days before we go."_

Several minutes later my Mom called, "Jack! Get down here! We need to talk!"

I bolted towards the stairs, thinking, _"Wow! She's obviously pissed about something! This is gonna be interesting."_

I reached the stairs and rushed down. When I got to the bottom, someone appeared out of nowhere, earning them a HARD punch to the nose. My eyes scanned the person sprawled on the ground in front of me. Making me realize it was the one person I had hoped it wasn't, my Dad.

"Damn it! Stupid reflexes!" I cursed under my breath.

My Dad must have heard me because he groaned, "It's okay. I probably should'nt have startled you."

He dragged himself to his feet and gingerly touched his nose, causing him to wince. I grumbled, "Sorry."

My Dad nodded his head in acknowledgement and answered, "Like I said, it's okay. Now let's go talk with your mother."

I chuckled before following my Dad into the dining room and sitting down at the table. I looked over at my Mom, who had calmed down, and asked, "So... what did you need to tell me?"

She frowned and said, "Well... uhhhh... we'll need to leave earlier than we thought."

"Then when do we leave?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

She did a poor act if trying to look distracted, so I commanded, "Spill."

My Mom took the hint and sighed, "Tomorrow."

One word, just one word, and it cut me like a knife. I jumped up from the table and yelled, "What!" smashing my fist down on the table with so much force it snapped clean in half.

Many thoughts swirled through my head as my parents stared at me in shock, _"__What just happened!? I'm not that strong! What's wrong with me!"_

I shakily sank back into my chair, managing a small smile to reassure my parents.

My Mom flashed a nervous smile and continued, "Well, we need to hurry up the packing or we won't be ready by tomorrow. Jack, I need you to pack everything in your room and help your sister. When you are finished please come down here to help us with everything else. A Fox Moving and Storage truck will be here at 6:00pm for the furniture. So... let's get moving!"

I stood up and numbly walked to my room. I felt so... empty. I began taking photos off the wall but stopped when I came to a photo of my friends and I at my first karate tournament. I was already a black belt at the time because my grandfather had taught me, but it was the first time I had participated in a dojo.

I thought, _"I'm going to miss them."_

In my mind I was fighting the urge to confront my parents and tell them I didn't want to leave. But I knew I couldn't, for they were doing this for our own good.

* * *

The rest of the day was filled with packing and trying to explain what was happening to a very confused five year old-AKA-Nora. Now I was going to sleep and waiting for the nightmare that people call tomorrow.

9 hours later... _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and slammed my hand down on the alarm clock with so much force that it shattered into pieces under my fist.

_"What's with me and breaking stuff recently!" _I thought.

I sat up and looked around at my now empty room. All the furniture was gone, so I had slept on the ground. The only things left in the room with me was my sleeping bag and the shattered alarm clock on the floor next to me.

I sighed and stood up, hurrying into the bathroom so that I could get ready. I showered, brushed my hair, and changed into the outfit I had left out last night for me to wear. It was a purple v-neck with a black silhouette of someone skate boarding on it, black skinny jeans, and purple high tops.

I walked back into my room and rolled up my sleeping bag. I then brought it downstairs and put it next to our suitcases. Not wanting to think about the move, I headed back up to my room to clean up the shattered alarm clock scattered across my bedroom floor._  
_

While I was cleaning up, I heard footsteps heading down the hall. I sighed, knowing that as soon as they got ready I would be forced to leave my home for good. Several precious minuites passed before I heard my parents yell the much dreaded words, "Time to go!"

Trudging through the house and into the car, I muttered a barely audible 'good morning' as I passed my parents. They knew that I was upset so they left me alone to think, but what they didn't realize is that I didn't want to think! There was nothing here to distract me so I decided to just take a nap.

_"This is going to be one long trip,"_ was the last thing that crossed my mind before I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. Life as it Is

**Hi everybody! I thank you all for leaving such pleased reviews that encourage me to continue this story! ****This heartwarming chapter for you all to enjoy is going to take place after the 2nd season of Kickin it and will contain several fun flashbacks. I promise that the next chapter starts to get exciting!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I've been living in Seaford, California for two years now and I absolutely love it. I've found new friends, a crazy sensei, and a new dojo where we're all tied together by the Wasabi Code. To put it lightly, Rudy was baffled when he found out that I already knew the Wasibi Code, even more so when I told him that it had been taught to me by the trainer of Bobby Wasabi himself-AKA-my grandfather.

Together, my friends and I have been through a lot. Kim thinks we're probably the craziest group of friends in the world, and I deffinatly don't doubt that. Kim, beautiful, killer-lamb Kim, I still remember the time I first met her...

_Flashback..._

_I walked into the cafeteria and looked around, trying to find the lunch line. I quickly spotted it and headed in that direction, grabbing a lunch tray on the way._

_I paused in front of the lunch lady and asked, "How are you doing? This is my first day. What would you recommend?"_

_She answered, "Not this stuff. I don't know what half of it is!"_

_I glanced over the unappetizing choices untill I heard someone's footsteps coming up from behind me. I whipped around just in time to see a beautiful girl drop her apple, she reached out to try and catch it but I beat her to it. I caught the apple on my foot and swung it up into my hand with one swift motion. Pleased with the surprised look on her face, I smirked and threw it up into the air before catching it again._

_The girl wiped the surprised look of her face before saying in a sassy voice, "Alright, that was almost cool. I'm Kim," she finished sweetly._

_I gave her a cocky grin before replying, " I'm Jack. I'm new."_

_"Ya, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." she teased._

_I bent my head down, gave my shoulder a small sniff, and laughed. Gosh it felt good to laugh again, especially after all the tension from the move._

_After a few moments of awkward silence, Kim asked, "Um... can I have my apple back?"_

_"Oh! Sorry," I apologized, handing her the apple._

_She smiled slightly as I said, "Maybe I'll see you around, Kim."_

_"Maybe you will," she replied quietly before walking away._

_... end Flashback_

Ever since then I've had a secret crush on Kim. It also seems that she has a crush on me, but I know for a fact that Kim would never admit that. I don't mind it though, because untill she admits it, I can tease her about having a crush on me anytime I want and watch her hilarious attempts at trying to deny it. I actually still remember one time when Kim admitted she liked me to my face...

_Flashback..._

_I walked into the Bobby Wasabi Dojo with my duffel bag in order to train for the world record I was going to try and break: most bricks broken by anyone under fifteen. The judge was going to be here in a few hours and I really wanted to get our dojo's name in the world record book for Rudy._

_Suddenly, I heard light footsteps approaching me from behind. I turned around when I caught the sound of Kim's beautiful voice..._

_"Hey, ahh... Jack. I made you something to wear when you break the record," she said quietly while pulling something off of her wrist. __She placed the item in my hand and watched nervously as I fingered the black, stone bracelet for a few moments._

_"Oh... sorta like a good luck bracelet," I commented, obviously impressed with the small object in my hand._

_Kim stuttered, "Ahh... ya, but it's also more of a..."_

_"What, like a friendship bracelet?" I asked._

_She looked uncertain about my question but she answered it anyway, saying, "Ahh... ya!"_

_"Great! Its finally official! We're friends!" I teased._

_Kim exasperatedly sighed, "Jack! You know I think of us as more than just..." as soon as she realized what she was admitting, she cut herself off._

_"More than just what?" I asked suspiciously._

_"Ummm... Idon'tknowit'sjustadumbbraceletIgottago!" she answered in a rush as she whipped around to make a wild sprint for the door..._

_... end Flashback_

Ok... I admit it... that conversation did not end very well. Let's just say that it led to a very long, confusing journey that included: bumped heads, memory loss, total chaos, lies, and a close call for successfully setting a new world record.

It sure is crazy, but maybe moving here wasn't that bad after all...


End file.
